Family Reunion
by protector91
Summary: One shot. Slight Spoilers for the end of Resident Evil Retribution. As she wonders about what the future holds, Alice runs into some more old faces.


**A/N: So I saw Resident Evil Retribution and it was pretty much the same dumb fun the series is known for though it was an improvement over Extinction and Afterlife. This scene is pretty much something the semi-Resident Evil Fan in me would've liked to have seen and isn't my most serious work. A second story dealing with Jill, however, will be.**

Beyond pissed were not strong enough words to describe how Alice felt. If there was one thing she hated (besides Wesker) it was these stupid powers of hers. Sure they were good for a fight, but she hates the way they make her feel. She can feel the virus messing with her cellular structure and changing her from the inside out. It was not a painless experience either, but of course Wesker could care less. And yet, the son of a bitch was now running the biggest and most organized human resistance she's ever seen. Practically every person she'd seen was carrying a weapon. Even the kids had some sort of protection on them. Her fake daughter was also in possession of a small knife handed to her by Wesker.

Becky...that's one thing Alice just doesn't know how to handle. Mutated monsters and the walking (or running) dead; they were no problem. But this is something else. Becky had come to terms with Alice not being her real mother, but she still treated her as such. It was heartbreaking because of this dead world she has to grow up in. A world she didn't realize existed until today.

Talk about dropping a bombshell...more like a freaking nuke. Still, Alice wouldn't trade her for anything. She always secretly did want a daughter back when she was with Spence. Before this whole 'world coming to an end' mess got started.

Alice feels a hand rest on her shoulder and tenses up even though she should be safe. Safe...nobody's safe.

"Hi Alice." Jill Valentine. Friend turned enemy turned friend again.

"Jill. Good to have you back," Alice says smiling.

"Alice...I'm sorry," Jill apologizes.

"Don't act like that Jill. You were under Umbrella's control. You had no say in whatever it is you did," Alice consoles her.

"That doesn't help Alice. Things are kind of a blur, but I know. I know that I did terrible things while with Umbrella and I can't undo any of it! Who know's how many people I might've captured or killed!?" Jill screams at Alice then breaks down in front of her; sinking to her knees and burying her face in her hands.

"Get a hold of yourself Jill," Alice says kneeling to her level and grasping her shoulders. "You need to be at your best if you want to stand any chance at making it through this apocalypse."

"You don't have to worry about that Alice. She's the best fighter I know. Got plenty of scars as proof," A new voice assures. A voice that Jill knows too well.

"...Chris?" She stands to her feet and looks behind her. Chris Redfield stands at the other end of the hallway brandishing a smile.

"Nice hair," he says and Jill throws herself at him.

"Chris. I thought you were dead," she sighs hanging onto him for dear life.

"Me too...what happened to you?" Alice questions him.

"Chris and I got captured just like you did," Claire says approaching Alice from behind. "We managed to escape while being carted off to who knows where and had to fend for ourselves till we ran into Wesker again."

Chris feels Jill tense up at Wesker's name and runs his hands through her hair. "Relax Jill. It wasn't you that did all those things."

"Some memories are still there Chris. It isn't the kind of thing you can just forget about," she whispers still holding onto him.

"Well isn't that sweet," Wesker chuckles intruding upon the moment.

"You're lucky you decided to turn over a new leaf or I'd blow your head off," Chris threatens the unflinching Wesker.

"I've done everything, BUT turn over a new leaf Chris. I don't regret what I did while working under umbrella, but I'm not stupid to what's become of the world and how the virus can't be controlled. Though for all intents and purposes you have the good Dr. Issac's to blame for this little outbreak. Not me."

"Please tell me they didn't clone him too," Alice says to Wesker, who only smirks and shakes his head no.

"That's a shame. Would've liked to have shown him my 'thanks' for what's happened," Ada says joining the scene while twirling a gun in her hand. She is joined by Leon, who notices Claire in an instant.

"Claire? What are you doing here?...not that I'm upset that you're alive, but I thought that..."

"Good to see you too," Clair interrupts giving Leon a hug.

"You know her?" Ada asks raising an eyebrow at him making Leon laugh nervously.

"We met once during the Raccoon City incident," Claire answers smirking at the look Ada is giving Leon.

"You can have your big family reunion later. Right now we have a species to save," Wesker says.

"How are we supposed to fight an infection this large Wesker? You said I was the weapon, but what can I do to change any of this?" Alice asks wanting some straight answers for once.

"It's like you were told. The cure is in you. We just have to figure out a way to create it," Wesker explains.

"And how do you propose we do that?" Alice questions.

"Simple. By relying on our own state of the art software," Wesker answers then snaps his fingers. A holographic projection of a small girl in a white dress materializes before the group and curtseys.

"Alice. It is nice to see you alive and well," The White Queen greets. "There is a hive facility located beneath the city. Using its technology we should be able to find a way to stop and possibly reverse the virus; at the very least terminate the infection and allow them to rest. If you are willing to trust us."

Alice looks from Wesker and then to The White Queen. "Can you guarantee it will work?"

"No, but I believe you would consider this taking a leap of faith," she answers truthfully. Alice looks away from the queen and watches her daughter being shown the proper way to use a knife by K-Mart.

_Only for her,_ she thinks.

"Alright then, I'm in," Alice agrees.

"Welcome to Wonderland Alice."

"Shut up Claire."


End file.
